Life TotA Style
by TBPride07
Summary: Title doesn't help at all, I know, but I'm new and I'm really bad at this. It's just the TotA cast in high school. Stuff will happen, though I'm not quite sure what yet. Rated T just to be safe.


Life ~TotA Style~

"Nervous?"

"Nah, I just hope it's not boring."

Two teenage boys walked along the oft-traveled sidewalk towards the local high school. One had short blond hair while the other's was long and red.

"Well," the blond turned to look at his friend, "It is your first day of public schooling ever, Luke. Nobody would be surprised if you were."

"Guy," replied Luke arrogantly "Just because I've never been let out of the manor until now doesn't make me stupid. I've been studying with a private tutor since I was three years old."

Guy sighed. "There's more to a public school than just studying, Luke. Your social skills right now leave something to be desired."

"I'll pick them up sooner or later. How hard can it be, right?"

"Famous last words Luke," replied Guy with a hint of a smile as they approached the campus.

After they reached the school, Guy began to tell Luke where things were. "There are four buildings each with a label A through D. A is that one," he explained pointing at one of the four brick buildings creating a square in front of them. "The area in the middle is called 'The Square'. If there's ever a full school meeting, everyone gathers there. Behind building A is the gym and the fields. You getting all this?"

"Of course. I could have figured all that out on my own anyway," replied Luke.

"Right, right. I forgot you were psychic," Guy said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up."

"Well, it's a good thing your dad made the principle give us identical schedules. Come on, homeroom is over here."

~In the classroom~

"Quiet down, now, class is starting." The teacher waited for a few seconds to let the last bits of conversation die down. "I'm Mr. Curtiss, your homeroom teacher for this year," he said, writing his name on the board. "Now, before we do anything else, this years ASB is requiring two representatives from each homeroom class for student feedback. Any volunteers?"

A silver-haired girl sitting in the front raised her hand. "That's one, now we need one more. I'll wait." After two more uneventful minutes, Luke raised his hand.

"I'll do it. I should get used to accepting responsibility for people who can't do it themselves." Some people laughed, the rest turned to glare at Luke.

A blond, short-haired girl in the front of the class muttered angrily: "Why's he have to be so full of himself?"

"Now now Natalia," Mr. Curtiss said quietly to her. "What he said is true. That's Luke fon Fabre, son of and successor to the President of ~_insert big company name here_~.

"_That's _fon Fabre? I didn't realize he went to this school."

"You really should pay attention to these things, Natalia. Doesn't your father do quite a lot of business with the fon Fabres?"

"Yes, but I hadn't heard anything about this."

Mr. Curtiss turned his attention back to the class. "Now will our two representatives come to the front of the class and introduce themselves." Luke stood up and went to stand next to a girl with long silver hair at the front of the room. "Well, go ahead you two."

The silver-haired girl stepped forward. "My name is Tear Grants. I don't know what exactly we're doing, but I will do my best to represent this class." The class clapped politely and she took a step back. "Your turn," she muttered to Luke.

"I know, I know," Luke replied under his breath. He stepped forward. "My name is Luke fon Fabre." The rest of the class quieted at this and all turned to look at him. "This is my first year in a public school, but I've had a private tutor since I was three, so you can come ask me for help if you need it. I dunno what this representative thing is, but I'll see if I like it since none of you want to do it." As soon a Luke was done with his introduction, the entire class crowded around him.

"Are you really Luke fon Fabere?"

"What's it like having so much money?"

"Can I shake your hand?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Can I bear your children?"

"Wha-"

"That's enough kids!" Mr. Curtiss yelled over all the noise. "Everyone sit back down. We are in class after all." The students, including Luke and Tear returned to their seats.

"Why does everyone know who I am?" Luke asked Guy quietly when he returned to his desk.

"Your dad is the president of one of the biggest companies in the country. He's always on the news or in the papers. Fon Fabre isn't exactly a common last name either, so it's not that hard to assume you're related."

"Heh, I didn't even know my dad was famous. It looks like it will work out well for me, though." He glanced around the classroom and saw the entire class looking at him with awestruck eyes. His eyes eventually landed on Tear, but she didn't look awestruck or impressed, she glared at him for a few seconds before turning away. "Hey Guy, do you know that other representative?"

"Tear? Not personally, for obvious reasons, but I know of her. She's always trying to be the best at everything, but she spends so much time studying and training for various things that she doesn't have much of a social life. People used to try to ask her out since she's good looking, but she's really cold towards everyone around her."

"Can you think of any reason why she wouldn't like me?"

"Nope, why?"

"Er, no reason. I thought she was looking at me kinda, um, malevolently but that could have just been my imagination."

"Probably. She almost never looks happy, so you probably just got her normal look."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Guy spent the morning break showing Luke around the rest of the campus. Lunch was spent teaching Luke about the cafeteria, though Luke wasn't too happy with the food. "This is horrible, why would anyone eat this garbage." Luke grumbled several times while finishing his turkey sandwich.

"Get used to it. The rest of us have been eating it for two years already."

"Whatever, it's still terrible."

With 15 minutes left in class, Mr Curtiss wrapped up his lecture and let the class out early. "Would the two reps please stay behind to discuss a few things with me?"

"Well, I guess I'll just wait outside then." Guy said walking towards the door.

Luke and Tear stood in front of Mr. Curtiss' desk waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing. "Alright, you two are the ones who volunteered to represent the class for the ASB, but there are some other special responsibilities I want you to have. There are going to be times when I can't make it to class for," he paused for a bit, "personal reasons. When this happens, I need you two to run the class for me. Do you think that's manageable?"

"I'll be fine leading people, it's part of what I've been taught at home anyway." Luke said nonchalantly. "Will you be ok Tear?"

"I'll be perfectly fine Mr. Celebrity." Tear replied coldly.

"Well, that's settled then. If I ever can't make it, I will leave a lesson plan and a note on my desk. I'll see you tomorrow; probably." Mr. Curtiss picked up his bag and walked out of the classroom leaving Luke and Tear by themselves.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Mr. Celebrity." Tear said sarcastically as she started to walk toward the door."

"Do you have a problem with me or something? I mean I heard you're never nice to people, but I get this weird negative vibe from you every time you say something."

"It's not that I dislike you," Tear replied. "It's that I dislike _people like you_. You don't even have to try and the world just falls into your lap, while people like me will never be able to accomplish anything!" Tear paused to take a breath before continuing. "It doesn't even have to do with talent or skill, just how you were born, and I hate that."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. It's not like I ask for that kind of life, everyone just reacts like that. It's not something I have any kind of control over you know, I can't choose my parents."

"I know, but you will still use it to your advantage. People like you-"

"Oh just shut up already! You're just jealous of my status, that's all!" Tear and Luke glared at each other for a few seconds before Luke stormed past her out the door.

"What was that about Luke?" Guy asked as Luke walked out the door of the classroom. "I heard yelling."

"Well, I know now. Tear definitely has something against me."

Well, that's it for chapter one. Constructive criticism is, well, constructive. Review whether you like it or not, cause I need help. I'll try to do better with the next chapter. Thanks for reading!!!

~TBPride


End file.
